plan_bfandomcom-20200214-history
Hail Tiamat!
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 2a | EpNum = 9 | OverallNum = 29 | Playdate = 2019-01-12 | CampaignDate = 5 Eleint, 1488 DR | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the ninth episode of the second campaign (part 1) of Plan B. Synopsis Previously in the ''Forgotten Realms'' * Plan B encounters two unlikely allies in a lizardfolk named Snapjaw and an aarakocra bard named Benson. Both have their own reasons for assisting the heroes in finding the castle deep within the Mere. * Snapjaw requests assistance in stirring up the lizardfolk in rebellion against the bullywugs that run the castle for the Cult of the Dragon. Benson seeks a mysterious power in the castle that will help him track down the green dragon responsible for nearly eliminating his tribe. * Thanks to the help of Cansteline and Cleo, Skaus is freed of the curse placed upon him in Waterdeep. He successfully resummons Patrick, only to find that his quasit familiar now takes on a feminine form and refers to herself as “Patka”. * Upon arriving at the castle, Snapjaw leads the heroes inside under the guise of newly-recruited cultists. When they reach the great hall to be introduced to someone in charge, they see at the far end of the room three figures standing together: Rezmir, the half-black dragon who leads the cultists; Azbara Jos, the Red Wizard of Thay they became acquainted with on the convoy to Carnath Roadhouse; and Hegron Grisk, the half-elven ranger, member of the Emerald Enclave, and longtime mentor and father figure to Wilnan. Episode Recap Wilnan takes a cautious approach to finding Hegron after all this time. Hegron and the others are soon greeted by another elf, identified as the castle's steward Dralmorrer Borngray, and leave the room via another exit. Snapjaw leads the heroes to one of the higher-ranking cultists, an elf by the name of Riannis. He welcomes them to the castle, assigns them a room, and instructs them to make it livable as it will serve as their quarters. Over the course of the day, Plan B covertly searches the castle and attempts to learn more about the Cult and its operations. They become more familiar with the Cult's ranking system, and meet other cultists who appear to have influence. One of the more intriguing discoveries is found mounted to the top of the center tower of the castle and turns out to be a magical artifact known as the farseer of Illusk, a device used to view things across long distances. Their activities also include mingling with the lizardfolk populace. After dinner, they follow several cultists heading down to the caverns below the castle, where it appears they bring the treasure hoards for additional transport. Notes * Although Krisella has never met Hegron, there's something about his face that strikes a chord in her memory, but can't place her finger on why. * Riannis appears to have taken a liking to Wilnan. Although Wilnan introduces himself as Bruce, Riannis has added a title to the pseudonym, making him now "Bruce the Bold". * Mekssa uses her charms to get close to an influential cultist initiate named Kilia Steelfist. * Azbara Jos recognizes the heroes and arranges to have them brought to his room. He interrogates them about their presence at the castle and how much they know about the Cult and its plans. Featured Characters Plan B * Cansteline * Krisella * Mekssa * Patrick / Patka * Skaus * Wilnan New * Dralmorrer Borngray * Riannis * Megged Sibilan * Kilia Steelfist * Tharm Tharmzid * Nicholast Zherma Returning * Benson * Gremlin * Hegron Grisk * Issa * Azbara Jos * Rezmir * Snapjaw Mentioned * The Black Death * Hubbub * Karka * Talis * Tiamat